


As much as a warrior can take

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can take it, big warrior like you</p>
            </blockquote>





	As much as a warrior can take

Arthur let his forehead fall to the pillow and tried not to whimper. 'Hurts,' he whined, and felt a kiss brush his shoulder.

'You can take it.' Merlin nudged forward with his hips. 'Big warrior like you,' he added. 'You can take it.'

Well fine. If that's the way it was going to be. Arthur clenched his teeth and steeled himself. It was excruciating, and Merlin's fingers dug deep into his skin.

'Don't _fight_ me!' Merlin growled in frustration. Arthur had never not fought for anything in his life, and so instead he thrust back sharply, and pain be damned.

 


End file.
